


Scene 3

by Eliza



Series: Paris Flash [3]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/elizacake/pic/0003q0cr">Jaejoong on a balcony</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene 3

They weren't in a hotel for this trip, but in a rented apartment in an actual neighbourhood. As he leaned out the window, finishing his breakfast, the traffic below him was made up of delivery vans and motor scooters, and people heading to work, a number of them catching the bus at the stop across the street. It really wasn't so different from home; people lived their lives in similar patterns around the world.

And yet the sound of Paris waking up made Jaejoong want to throw his arms wide and shout. There was something different here.

Maybe it was the knowledge that if he did it, he would just be some loony blond to the people below, and not Dong Bang Shin Ki's Youngwoong Jaejoong. Not that he didn't love being Youngwoong, but every once in a while he needed to be just Jaejoong, friend to Yunho and Yoochun, Changmin and Junsu. Needed to be an anonymous man in a beautiful city, rather than a beautiful man in an anonymous city.

He wouldn't have to worry if he had the right kind of smile when Changmin took his picture. If someone was watching when Yunho took his hand. He could feed Junsu in a café–somebody had to--without the internet cafés going wild.

"Yoochun!"

One of the figures on the sidewalk below stopped and looked up, a brown paper bag clutched between his teeth and a tray of paper coffee cups in his hands. The first French phrase Junsu had learned was, "Je t'aime." The first phrase Yoochun had learned was how to order coffee. It amounted to the same thing.

A sudden weight on Jaejoong's back pressed him against the iron railing. "Coffee! I'll be right there to open the door," Changmin called down, and was gone before seeing Yoochun's answering nod. Jaejoong saw it though, and the way Yoochun's eyes crinkled as he smiled around the bag. Jaejoong picked off pieces of his sweet bun to drop on Yoochun's head.

Just as Changmin took possession of the second round of pastries, allowing Yoochun to curse at Jaejoong, in Korean, from two floors down, Jaejoong let out that shout. Paris might not know DBSK's Youngwoong, but he had no problem with it getting to know Kim Jaejoong.


End file.
